


mi amor

by rosyxuxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyxuxi/pseuds/rosyxuxi
Summary: “te amo mi amor” were the words,sounded sweet at first,but he said it to every other girl as well.





	mi amor

"This just won't do, Maya. I can't approve this."

"But sir, I met all the requirements to the project. Can't you just—"

"No, I obviously stated that it had to be a socially related project. Assuming is not a survey. Take this back, the deadline is two weeks from now so you still have time." The man said as he grabbed his sling back and left the classroom.

Maya stared at his leaving back and watched as he slide the door shut, leaving her alone in the room. She wanted to cry, she worked hard for the project but he wouldn't even look at it. The moment he saw the objectives, he rejected it without giving her a chance to further explain.

The girl picked up the booklet and wiped the tears from her eyes as she left the classroom. As soon as she stepped outside, she caught sights of some students whom still had not left. Immediately, she wiped her tears away and tried to regain her posture as she walked down the hallway.

「 ➳ 」

"I knew this was going to happen, are you okay?" She heard her friend over the phone. Maya nodded her head despite having the need to cry again. "Yeah, I just didn't think he'd reject it right away." Maya sniffed.

After a long pause, her friend finally said. "Why don't you come to the party tonight? Afterall, it is a social gathering, so maybe you'll get something from there?" She suggested. Maya was silent for a while, she hated parties. She disliked how drunk the students would be and they just talked the purest bullshit of all.

A sigh was heard, "I'll give it a try, I guess?" Maya said. She knew it was going to be torture for her but she needed to pass her class, so maybe it won't hurt to join.

「 ➳ 」

Lights dimmed, music booming, students wilding everywhere. Maya rolled her eyes at the sight, she regretted coming the moment she stepped inside the house. Her friend, Yen, was trying her best to hype her up but it wasn't working as she was obviously disturbed with the atmosphere.

"It's fine, you go have fun. I'm just gonna be in the living room." Maya shooed her away as she headed inside towards the living room. She took a seat on one of the sofas as she eyed some boys and girls on an early stage of making out.

She thought one more second she had to watch, she would vomit but luckily that didn't happen. Maya glanced at her phone screen, it read 12:30 AM. She should be asleep. This wasn't helping her at all, she couldn't come up with any new ideas at all.

"Stop sighing, it's tiring."

Her eyebrows creased, irritated at whoever was trying to talk to her. She turned to her right to meet eyes with unfamiliar ones. Maya looked again and noticed it was a male her age, one everyone knew so well. However, he looked a little pissed, probably from the drinks he had.

"I'd do it again if I want to." She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from his direction. This time, she could hear him _sighing_. Maya scoffed, taking it as a mockery. "What are you sighing about?" She asked, annoyed a little at his presence.

"Something way worth than yours." He casually answered with a tipsy voice. "Oh, like what? Who would I date next?" Maya glared at him right in the eyes but he obviously didn't care and smirked instead. Despite being drunk, he managed to act like an asshole all the way.

Of course, he was popular for being one as well. A well known, high school sweetheart. Everyone wanted him for his visuals, body or whatever. She wouldn't lie, he was drop dead gorgeous but his attitude pissed her off. Him, dating almost half of the female population in the school and seeing him alone now was quite odd.

Instead of arguing, he laughed. It was a drunken type of laugh, but he laughed. "Nah, I'd get one by this night." He said with a stupid smile on his face. Maya didn't know what was funny, but he was the only company she had. "That was fast, I thought you dated her last week?" She questioned.

"What? You think we loved each other? You're funny." He chuckled again and Maya wanted to slap some senses to him so they could chat properly. The male started to squirm closer to her and it was only then she realised he was trying to hit on her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking away from his direction. Idiot.

"Yukhei, I'll never be interested in you."

Upon hearing that, the named male chuckled again. However, he didn't distance himself from her and just kept the closeness between them. "Awh, that's sad to hear because according to someone you've never dated anyone before." He said, his face was very close to her. Maya pushed his face away, the smell of alcohol was disgusting for her to bear.

"Not everyone is a slut." She said. Yukhei had a grin on his face when he heard that. "Well, I can't disagree." He stated and this time it truly caught her attention. "You girls are too easy, that's why I said I could get a girl before I leave this party." He said, his eyes eyeing some of the girls as they gave the same dirty look back.

"I thought this was your party?" Maya asked, disgusted at the looks he was throwing at some girls. "Oh, you're right. You get my point anyway." He said, confusion flashed his eyes for a bit. "Girls are _so cheap_ , they date for benefits." He commented as he waved to some girls who were giggling about him, as if proving his point.

"They don't even care if I've dated much more before, as long as they had a taste of me, they'd be satisfied. Again, cheap popularity." He said which almost made Maya laughed. She disliked the way he downgraded all the girls when some of them obviously weren't like that, Maya herself, in this situation.

"Well, if you think you're so irresistible why don't you date a girl my pick? That is, if all girls are _so cheap and easy_." Maya rolled her eyes, she was still annoyed at his comment no matter how drunk he was. Yukhei chuckled again, mocking her again. "Please do Miss Maya, I'm tired of them picking me first, why don't we do the opposite?" He said and placed his chin on her shoulder only to have Maya shrug him off.

Maya scanned the crowd and most of them were either making out with their own partners or throwing flirty looks at Yukhei. It was only then her eyes landed on a specific girl, her own classmate, a cheerleader. The perfect one. A smile appeared on her face, she knew it was going to be tough for the playboy this time.

"What's with that stupid smile?" Yukhei asked as Maya looked at him, immediately the smile faded. "Her." Maya pointed to a girl, sipping her drink as she chatted with a boy, a familiar face around her.

"Hera?" Yukhei asked, as he blinked a few times, trying to get a good look despite feeling tipsy. "Kim Hera? The pre—"

Maya immediately shut his mouth as he shouted her name to loud. The named girl was already looking in their direction. "Idiot, control your hormones." She whispered to him and pushed him aside. "Yes, her. She's smart, a little social I guess? Plus, she's a cheerleader, your favourite." Maya said. Yukhei had his head nodded, but it was continuously, Maya didn't know if he was listening or not.

"She's super hard to get, she barely talked to other guys than her twin and that Yuta guy. She rejected everyone for valentines, never danced with other guys at prom other than her circle of friends and well, Mr. Girls Are So Cheap And Easy, why don't you try to make her fall for you?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that a dare?" Yukhei asked amusedly, as if it was nothing. He knew Hera's status as well, everyone did. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but no one ever dated her to tell further about her. "Yeah, along with $100 if you succeed to make her fall for you in," Maya paused for a while. "4 months."

Hearing the time span given, Yukhei was surprised. "That long?" He asked. "Oh, so you're confident you can be her first boyfriend?" Maya teased. "4 months is fine I guess, maybe I'll get to be the first one to see her nake—"

"Yeah, save those thoughts to yourself." Maya rolled her eyes, drunk or not he was an asshole. It was then, she noticed Yukhei had his eyes fixed on Hera. However, the look was slightly different, but then he was probably sleepy from all the alcohol he consumed.

"Any rules?" He suddenly asked, breaking the gaze on Hera. "Rules? Hmm, you can't sleep with her." Maya said and this time Yukhei laughed again. "I just said I'll be the first one to see her body!" He exclaimed, sounding drunk as ever. "Her father's a federal agent, he'll fucking shoot your eyes." Maya glared at him.

"You can't kiss her—"  
"What?? What if she kiss me then?"  
"That's a different story then."

"That's all I guess, I'm anticipating to be $100 richer." Maya said as she caught a glimpse of her friend, looking for her. "Oh of course, you can't fall for her. But then again, you're Wong Yukhei so it's pointless to say anyway." She said, standing up ready to leave. Yen had a confused look seeing Maya and Yukhei chatting, no one had ever seen Yukhei being able to hold a conversation with a girl for more than 5 minutes without making out then next minute.

"Deal?" Maya held out her fist, Yukhei glanced a look at Hera before looking back at her.

"Deal."

「 ➳ 」

 _Thud_.

Yukhei looked up from the soccer ball that hit his foot and was face to face with a familiar face. He raised an eyebrow at him, a form of questioning. Upon seeing the other male not saying anything, Yukhei darted his eyes back at the group of cheerleaders practising.

"Dude, we're supposed to be practising." The male said, following Yukhei's eyes to the group on the field. "Get inside, stop flirting you loner." He said. Yukhei scoffed and grinned as he stood up from the bench and looked at the tall male in the eyes before chuckling. "Just because I'm single for one day, doesn't make me a loner." He said before walking ahead into the football field.

His friend rolled his eyes as he tailed him into the field. "Hey, Johnny." Yukhei called, abruptly stopping in his tracks which almost cause the named male to collide against him. Johnny raised his eyebrows at him, confused. "Can I ask you a favour?" The taller one raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, what is wrong with you today?" Johnny had his eyebrows creased. "What do you want?" He asked. "You're still dating Chaerin right?" The questions went on and Johnny could see from behind Yukhei that one of the teammates were calling them. He raised a hand, telling them to wait.

Johnny nodded, eyeing the male up and down, warning him to not try anything on his girlfriend. "No, no. I'm not trying to hit on her." Yukhei raised both of his hands in defence. "I'm trying to get to her." The male puckered his lips in the direction of the cheerleaders and as Johnny turned around, he could clearly put one girl in centre.

" _Kim Hera?_ "

Johnny looked back at Yukhei and immediately placed a hand on his forehead. "I think you've gone mad or sick—" "What? I'm not—"

"You never asked a girl out." Johnny commented. "It's your thing, your standards or whatever fuck. And now, you want to hit on a girl like her? Kim Hera? Out of all the girls in Northside High?"

"Why is everyone so against this?" Yukhei chuckled, as if his friend was joking. "You are crazy." Johnny stated word by word and sighed as he glanced at Hera talking to one of the cheerleaders. "What do you need my help with?" He asked, arms crossed. "There's my man." Yukhei said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they both headed to their team.

「 ➳ 」

"Alright girls, we'll do the pyramid today."

"Oh God, but we did that for last year."

"We did the Star Lift, last year."

"Whatever, just get in positions."

Chaerin rolled her eyes as she ordered the girls to move. Talking to them could be tiring as everyone wanted to share their piece of mind. Hera who was quiet the whole time decided to move as well. As she was ready to get on the second layer of the pyramid, Chaerin appeared out of nowhere after chatting with her boyfriend.

"Hera, you'll be on top." She said, which halted her from moving further as she looked at the leader confusedly. "I thought we agreed Minseo was going to be on top?" Hera questioned.

"Change of plans."

Chaerin flashed an annoyed smile and clapped both of her hands as if she was some drama teacher. Confused, the two girls switched places as Chaerin monitored the whole formation. They started cheering and slowly build the formation, smiles were plastered on their faces in order to give 'strength' to the players.

It was a cheerleader code thing that none of them ever understood. Hera was a little nervous as she had never been lifted up so high before. Nonetheless, she had to keep on a smile as she was used to it anyway.

As the girls from below lifted her up, completing the formation, Hera caught sight of her twin and winked at him. All they had to do now was wait for Hera to do the vertical split and their small session of practice was complete. Hera grabbed one leg as she tried to stable the other one on their hands. Luckily, she managed to lift her foot up to her head and all they need to do now was freeze for approximately three seconds.

Hera's smile grew wider as she caught sight of her twin giving her thumbs up from the field as he resumed playing football. She was about to mouth something to him when out of nowhere the grip below her was loosened causing her to stumble backwards.

Everything felt like slow motion as Hera leaned backwards and slowly felt her body being dragged by gravity. Hera imagined having cracked bones, or skull. Not being able to walk again, never to participate in another cheerleading once she hit the ground. She hadn't realise she held her breath as well until the pull finally stop. The cracked bones she expected never came.

She opened her eyes to met with unfamiliar ones. It was only then she exhaled a breath of relief. Nonetheless, her heart was beating so fast knowing that she almost died. Or maybe she was already dead. It took her long enough to process that a football player was holding her in his arms, judging from the jersey. His eyes stared at her as she looked back.

Again, she was lost for words. She didn't know what to ask or what to say. It felt surreal, did she really just drop from a 16 ft tall pyramid?

That sounded absurd, even to her ears. She glanced back at the guy who was holding her, he wasn't saying anything as well. It made her mind jump into conclusions that she was dead. Maybe he was the death angel.

"Thank God, it didn't hurt when you fell from heaven." A smug smile played on his lips.

「 ➳ 」

**Author's Note:**

> it was fun :)


End file.
